1. Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to communications networks and particularly to wireless communications networks, for example, the Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS), the Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), Long Term Evolution (LTE), and Evolved UTRAN (E-UTRAN). More particularly, certain embodiments of the invention relate to methods, apparatuses, computer programs products, and a system for a codebook subset restriction based on codebook groupings for antenna support in LTE systems.
2. Description of Related Art
UTRAN refers to a communications network including base stations, or Node-Bs, and radio network controllers (RNC). UTRAN allows for connectivity between a user equipment (UE) and a core network (CN). The RNC provides control functionalities for one or more Node Bs. The RNC and its corresponding Node Bs are called the Radio Network Subsystem (RNS).
LTE refers to improvements of the UMTS through improved efficiency and services, lower costs, and use of new spectrum opportunities. In particular, LTE is a 3GPP standard that provides for uplink (UL) peak rates of at least 50 megabits per second (Mbps) and downlink (DL) peak rates of at least 100 Mbps. LTE supports scalable carrier bandwidths from 20 MHz down to 1.4 MHz and supports both Frequency Division Duplexing (FDD) and Time Division Duplexing (TDD).
LTE is also expected to improve spectral efficiency in communications networks, for example, 3G networks, allowing carriers to provide more data and voice services over a given bandwidth. Therefore, LTE is designed to fulfill future needs for high-speed data and media transport in addition to high-capacity voice support. Advantages of LTE include high throughput, low latency, FDD and TDD support in the same platform, an improved end-user experience, and a simple architecture resulting in low operating costs.